ColorClan/Former Members
''Former Leaders; Color Kind, just, long-limbed, beautiful, fluffy, long-haired, well-liked, soft-furred, gentle, light violet-gray and black tabby she-cat with tan paws, a long tail, cream ears, and violet eyes. Founder of ColorClan. Beachwind's mate, and the mother of Wishstar and Camelliawish. Killed on accident by Monochrome, the first leader of MonochromeClan. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Heatherstar'' Collected, kind-hearted, warm, friendly, light brown tabby tom with a cream chest, paws, muzzle, and underbelly, a long tail, and bright indigo eyes. Succeeded Color. Kidnapped by a Twoleg while out hunting with Wishclaw (-star) and Resonance (they had separated to hunt in nearby areas). His fate is unknown to the cats of ColorClan, but he lived as an anxious kittypet until he was put to sleep by his owners. Succeeded by Wishstar. Wingstar's (of MonochromeClan) mate. Mysteryheart's father. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Former Deputies; Loveblossom Sentimental, loving, kind, long-limbed, open-minded, short-haired, willing, loyal, pale pink she-cat with a darker, heart-shaped patch on her chest, white paws, and pale yellow-orange eyes. ColorClan's first deputy. Killed by Chromeheart of MonochromeClan during the battle that killed the founders. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Former Medicine Cats; Skidfrost Shy, timid, fearful, constantly anxious, yet displays herself as cheerful, smiley, pure white she-cat with long, soft fur, short, small claws, and pale gray eyes. ColorClan's first medicine cat, named at only 8 moons old. Was exiled by Wishstar when she took leadership because of her pure white pelt. Soulfeather's sister. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Willowwhisker'' Laid-back, confident, slightly soft-spoken, somewhat ambitious, pale gray tabby tom with a blueish tint to his underbelly, paws, chest, and muzzle, and light green eyes. As Wishstar's reign went on, he became depressed because he was dealing with a lot of hate from her and her supporters. A few moons later, he climbed up the tallest tree in the forest and threw himself off the top, as he felt he had nothing left to live for. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Former Warriors; Beachwind Amiable, nimble, agile, lithe, quick-footed, fleet, long-limbed, short-haired, sandy-brown/gold tom with lighter and darker flecks, similar to scattered grains of sand, silver paws, and ocean-blue eyes. Color's mate and the father of Wishstar and Camelliawish. Killed by Chromeheart of MonochromeClan in revenge for killing Monochrome. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Frosttail'' Golden-brown tabby tom with a white tail, black paws, and pale blue eyes. Hit by a monster. Lilykit and Mothfur's father. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Former Apprentices; Olivepaw Generally happy, small, fluffy, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with cream paws, a strikingly pink nose, and bright greenish-yellow eyes. Got her neck caught in a stray fox trap that Twolegs had left behind and died from asphyxiation. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Soulfeather'' Laid-back, cocky, often smart-alecky, fluffy, slightly spiky-furred, handsome, pure white tom with unusually long red and black claws, a long, soft-furred tail, and bright red eyes. He was an apprentice when his older sister, Skidfrost, was exiled from the Clan. Even though his bright red eyes allowed him to remain in the Clan, he left for MonochromeClan, hoping that it would be better than the prejudice he would have endured here. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Leafpaw'' Mottled brown tabby tom with scattered white patches, and green eyes. Killed by Chromeheart. Roleplayed by Leia. ''Former Queens; Gingerwing Dark ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes. Died giving birth to Lilykit and Mothkit (now Mothfur). Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Former Kits; Lilykit Very small, fluffy, generally happy, ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. Frosttail and Gingerwing's son. Mothfur's brother. Snuck out of camp and was attacked by a fox. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Former Elders;'' Currently none. Category:Former Clan members Category:Deceased Character Category:Cats of ColorClan